Past to Present
by parades-kingdoms-passion
Summary: Ever thought to wonder what would happen if Kenshin's past romance intertwined with his present? Who would Kenshin choose? How would Koaru feel? What would Tomoe do? And more importantly, what dangers await in the process?
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny morning at the Kamiya Dojo. Sanosuke and Yahiko were chowing down on rice balls made by Kenshin

earlier that day and Koaru was practicing the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, which was her family's style. Kenshin was outside washing the

laundry with Ayame and Suzume when Kenshin smelled a familiar scent. . He couldn't believe it, he hadn't come across such a

fragrance in years. His mind suddenly flew back to Kyoto when he first encountered it. He was walking with his assistant Iizuka when

suddenly Iizuka came across a sweet scent, Kenshin was very familiar with it already because just the night before he had killed a man

with the very same smell, the scent of white plum blossoms.

"Kenshin, are you alright?" Koaru asked in a worried tone.

"O Koaru-dono I am perfectly fine, that I am" Kenshin replied, as he returned back to doing the laundry, deciding not to let this bother him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Koaru had asked Kenshin to go into town to buy some tofu for dinner that night. Kenshin was more than happy to

and soon was off. On his way back, out of the corner of his eye he saw someone blur by with the same scent, white plum blossoms.

He quickly dropped the tofu and ran after that stranger. Kenshin thought he lost track of that person when there it was again the same

scent and this time he was able to catch a glimpse of this stranger and it was a girl. She was running into an ally. Kenshin, without

thinking automatically followed her. what he was about to witness next was something he hadn't been ready for.

"Please help me" the woman pleaded before she fainted on the floor.

Kenshin stared wide-eyes and the woman on the floor unable to move.


	3. Chapter 3

"To...tomoe" Kenshin slowly whsipered

"Aha there you are...next time you'll think twice about running from us! If there is a next time haha" said Okinawa, the leader a local gang.

This took Kenshin quite a while to take in. He was still quite in shock about what had just happened.

"Ey you there.. move aside if you don't want the same fate as that girl!" Okinawa threatened

"And if i don't? tell me why you are after this girl anyway" kenshin asked

" We don't have to tell you nothin! But... if you must know, we found her wondering on the streets one day and took her in. We

cared for her and gave her shelter and now she is forever indebted to us! Now she will have the fate she deserves for not being

more greatful of what we did, instead she ran away!" Okinawa rambled on.

"If you don't mind i will take the girl. she is in no condition to go with you" Kenshin reasoned

" HAH like we'll let you do that! She is forever ours and its not like you can do anything about it! Now i will give you one more

chance...leave before i really get mad and it'll be ALL over for you!" yelled Okinawa

"No i think i would prefer to stay. I will not leave this innocent girl in the hands of people like you, no i won't" kenshin replied.

"Alright then its you who will be the one regretting this. MEN put an end to him!" Okinawa declared.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the Kamiya dojo Koaru was getting worried.

"O kenshin what on earth could be taking you so long" Koaru wondered.

" Hey Koaru where's Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.

" I don't...know.." Koaru answered.

"HAHA maybe he is out meeting someone! I mean c'mon all the ladies would love a guy like Kenshin" Yahiko teased.

"YA...YAAAHHHHIIIIKKKOOOO! Kenshin isn't out on date...he couldn't be...i mean..i mean i asked him to go get some tofu

and... and...kenshin isn't like that...right?" Koaru exclaimed.

"HAHA its all over for you now! GET HIM MEN!" Okinawa said.

"YYYYYAAAAHHHHH" screamed his men as they all charged for Kenshin with their swords.

click Kenshin's sakabatou shot out at lightning speed already knocking out half of Okinawa's men.

Then using his godlike speed Kenshin worked his way through the other half slashing his sword before Okinawa's men even had a

chance to defend.

"Y...y..You...who are you anyway? I have never seen a man like you. You're unreal!" Okinawa whimpered as he looked at his

men who were all unconcious.

" Now will you let me take her before anyone else needs to get hurt" Kenshin asked.

" NEVER! I will take you down" Okinawa yelled.

Okinawa pulled out his sword and striked at Kenshin but Kenshin was too fast for him.

" HUH? Where'd you go" Okinawa asked before he looked up and saw that Kenshin was flying down on him.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Tsui Sen" kenshin yelled as his sword went down on Okinawa's neck and knocked him out.


End file.
